


The Water Slide

by shooponthemoon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shooponthemoon/pseuds/shooponthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Hi, so my parents dropped me off at the water park by myself and there's this one water slide I wanna go but it requires 4 people in a tube. I see you only have three so can I join?" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Water Slide

**Author's Note:**

> did another au prompt night last night so I'll have a bunch of these to write while I'm working on the next chapter update for The Third Storey Window ;)

Aomine was practically vibrating with excitement: he, Satsuki and Tetsu were at the waterpark together and their parents had given them permission to go off on their own without supervision.

Naturally, this meant that Aomine had immediately decided they would all be going on “The Nightmare”, the park’s newest and biggest waterslide.

The Nightmare was _huge_. It took a full three minutes just to get to the bottom, and the entire thing was pitch black inside, making all the turns and bumps absolutely unpredictable. The three of them were all just tall enough to go on the slide unaccompanied by an adult, and Aomine was _not_ going to pass up on this opportunity.

Just as they reached the start of the lineup, however, they noticed a commotion between a lifeguard and some red-haired kid who seemed to be all alone.

“I don’t care if you’re tall enough—you need enough weight in the tube to make sure you don’t tip over. You can’t go alone; kids have to be in groups of four. Sorry buddy.”

The redhead growled and turned around, his face an angry and disappointed frown until his gaze met Aomine’s. Red eyes quickly darted over to his companions, and then the redhead broke into an excited grin before running up to the three friends.

“Hey! You guys are only three, right?” he asked.

“Yup,” answered Aomine, sure he knew where this was going.

“Well, my parents dropped me off so I’m here by myself, but they won’t let any kids get on The Nightmare unless they’re a group of four. Can I go with you guys?”

“Sure,” said Aomine, “there’s no point trying with just the three of us if we’re gonna get rejected too.”

“That sounds reasonable,” added Tetsu.

“Yes! And I wanna sit with Tetsu-kun!” squealed Satsuki, grabbing onto the smallest boy’s arm.

The four of them lined up together, and the redhead, Kagami, stuck his tongue out at the lifeguard as they passed, causing Aomine to laugh. They spent the wait in line getting to know the new kid, quickly finding out that he also had a passion for basketball, and as someone who used to live in the States, had actually been to quite a few NBA games. Soon enough he and Aomine got deep into their own conversation, Satsuki and Tetsu deciding to ignore the basketball idiots in favour of actually paying attention to how the line was moving and observing the people going down the open slide beside them, screaming as they passed by.

Finally they made it to the top and the lifeguards sat them in the tube that looked like a giant 4-squared plastic waffle with handles. Satsuki and Tetsu were together in the front while Aomine and Kagami sat down in the back two spots. The two shared an excited grin just before the entire group was pushed off by the lifeguard, and they were quickly swallowed up by the darkness.

The first turn was sharp, and Aomine was pitched into Kagami’s side, making the boy yelp. Two turns later Satsuki had given a cry of “Tetsu-kuuun!” and Aomine knew she was now latched onto the poor boy and would probably not let go until the end of the ride.

Aomine wasn’t doing much better himself, however. After one sudden peak he felt his stomach drop at the same time the tube did, and he blindly grabbed at Kagami’s arm, holding it in a vice-like grip. They were jostled again at the next turn, and Kagami pried away his fingers, making Aomine whimper until his hand was grabbed by Kagami’s own warm one, holding him in a tight grip.

They stayed that way the entire way down, Satsuki’s shrieking loudly enough to cover the sound of Kagami and Aomine yelling in fear. Tetsu somehow stayed silent the entire way down, and Aomine started to worry they had actually lost the guy in the dark, though he reminded himself that there was no way Satsuki would let go of his light-blue-haired friend.

When they finally reached the bottom, they were unceremoniously dumped into the water of the bottom pool, the waffle tube tipping because Satsuki had all but pulled Tetsu over to her side, unbalancing them.

Aomine dragged his poor friend out of the water before he drowned, Satsuki babbling about how scared she had been but how safe she had felt with Tetsu there beside her.

Aomine and Kagami shared a look, and Aomine rolled his eyes at his childhood friend’s antics. The redhead grabbed the tube and they all waded out of the water together, the lifeguards taking the tube from them and asking if Tetsu was all right.

“That was awesome!” exclaimed Kagami as they walked away, still running off of that excited high from being on the water slide.

“Yeah! Holy shit!” agreed Aomine, tossing a still-limp Tetsu over his shoulder. “We should do that again!”

Tetsu’s quiet protests went unheard as the group made its way back into the lineup, Satsuki giggling at how those two adorable idiots had yet to realize that they were still holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> btw they held hands for basically the entire rest of the day :3
> 
> my tumblr: [ shooponthemoon ](http://shooponthemoon.tumblr.com)


End file.
